Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The laundry treating appliance may have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation. The user typically manually selects the cycle of operation from the given pre-programmed cycles. Each pre-programmed cycle may have any number of adjustable parameters, which may be input by the user or may be set by the controller. The controller may set the parameter according to default values, predetermined values, or responsive to conditions within the treating chamber.
It is known to measure the mass of a load of laundry in a clothes washer by changing the rotational speed of a motor-driven drum containing the load, and measuring parameters associated with the speed. For example, it is known to accelerate a drum to a predetermined rotational speed, remove power from the motor, measure the time it takes the drum to coast to a stop, and use time and energy values to achieve the predetermined speed to calculate a load mass. Accuracy of the calculation is affected by such things as machine variations, temperature, friction, motor stall, imbalance effects, power fluctuations, and current and voltage sensing errors